


Проклятье любовью

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Дину пришлось кончить сто раз подряд. Кастиэль помогал.</p><p>Таймлайн 8 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятье любовью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curse of a Hundred Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684730) by [cymbalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism). 



> Спасибо Dream Castle за бетинг и за то, что она клёвая.
> 
> От автора: Я работала над другим фиком и не могла решить, как лучше довести Дина до оргазма. Внезапно показалось вопиющей несправедливостью, что он мог кончить только раз, в то время, как у меня были сотни идей, каким образом всё устроить. Так и не найдя решения, я написала _это_.

– Да-да, еще секунду! – отозвался из ванной Дин, когда Сэм забарабанил в дверь.  
  
– Чувак, ты целый час там торчишь. Нам пора выходить, – приглушенный голос Сэма отдалился, и Дин понадеялся, что его случайно вырвавшийся вздох наслаждения остался неуслышанным.  
  
– Знаю, знаю, просто...  
  
Просто с Дином что-то происходило. Этим утром он подрочил уже дважды, но каждый раз возвращался к тому, с чего начал – крепкому стояку. Первый раз он передернул просто так – быстрая дрочка под душем, чтобы унять утреннюю эрекцию, вызванную полузабытым сном о крепком теле и чем-то воздушном. Но возбуждение сразу же вернулось. Спустя всего пару минут, которых хватило только на то, чтобы вымыть голову, оно возникло снова. И Дин снова занялся проблемой, на этот раз стараясь двигать рукой плавнее, немного помять яйца – в общем, подойти к делу обстоятельно. Кончить было так здорово, что он не сдержал слабого стона, и когда все закончилось, внизу живота разлилась приятная теплота. Но стоило Дину начать вытираться, как тело вновь приняло состояние полной готовности.  
  
– Какого? – буркнул Дин и попытался уложить свой член грубой силой.  
  
Прикусив губу, он застегнул ширинку прямо поверх стояка, а потом ударил себя в пах, как малолетка на уроке биологии. Не помогло. Появление боли не заставило себя ждать. Он выплюнул «Да чтоб тебя!» и случайно выжал из тюбика половину зубной пасты, когда теплое жжение в животе вдруг обернулось мучительной резью, будто его с размаху пнули между ног.  
  
– Дин? У тебя все в порядке? – на этот раз голос Сэма прозвучал ближе.  
  
Дин представил, как Сэм стоял, приложив ухо к двери.  
  
– Да, Сэмми, да. Маленькая неприятность с, э-э, зубной пастой.  
  
Боль не ослабила эрекцию. Член стоял так же твердо, только теперь еще и простреливал. Хуже того – чем дольше Дин его игнорировал, пытаясь соскрести пасту, тем больнее становилось. Дин решил попытаться еще раз. Все равно чувство было таким, будто яйца вот-вот лопнут, так что на все про все не должно было уйти много времени. Он просто хотел, чтобы эта хрень прошла, прекратилась к чертям, как ей и подобало. Поморщившись, он снова достал свое хозяйство, склонился над раковиной и принялся быстро себе надрачивать.  
  
– Ну же, давай, давай, – молил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Творилось что-то странное, что-то явно противоестественное, но Дин вовсе не был уверен, насколько широко распространялась их с Сэмом новая политика всем друг с другом делиться. Есть такие вещи, которые ты тупо не хочешь знать о своем брате.  
  
Когда он кончил, ощущения были намного приятнее, чем ожидалось. Немыслимо, чтобы такая грубая, отчаянная дрочка доставила столько же удовольствия, сколько тщательная сорока пяти минутная мастурбация.  
  
– Дин, ты там что?.. – а это официально голос охреневшего Сэма.  
  
Дин как можно быстрее спрятал свои причиндалы, сполоснул руки вместе с раковиной и дернул ручку двери, в полной мере осознавая, что его лицо как у вареного рака.  
  
– У нас проблема.  
  
Сэм окинул его беглым скептическим взглядом.  
  
– Серьезная или личная?  
  
– Обе, – огрызнулся Дин и поежился, когда первые признаки возбуждения достигли сознания. – Я не могу, – он указал на свой низ, – ну, остановить это.  
  
Сэм очень старался сдержать смех, даже вспыхнул от усилий, но все равно сорвался.  
  
– Дин, я уверен, что ты знаешь, как с этим разобраться.  
  
– Ага, уже три раза пытался, ясно тебе? Бесполезно. Оно просто... возвращается снова.  
  
Если бы в этот момент Дин мог свернуться калачиком и умереть, он бы так и сделал. Уж лучше быть обезглавленным уродцем из Чистилища, чем рассказывать брату о своих половых проблемах. Но работать в таком состоянии не представлялось ему возможным, а у них как раз появилась новая зацепка по скрижали, и сегодня предстояло прикинуться страховыми агентами. Засветить бугорком в брюках за чашкой кофе со скорбящей бабушкой вдовы было бы неправильно во всех отношениях.  
  
Дин стиснул руки в кулак, пытаясь сдержать то, что, как он знал, все равно наступит.  
  
– Погоди, то есть, три раза в течение часа? – уточнил Сэм, беспокойно нахмурив лоб, и кивнул на ванную.  
  
– Да!  
  
– Это ненормально.  
  
– Я знаю!  
  
– Ладно, давай подумаем. Где мы были? С кем разговаривали? Мы не предполагали, что в деле замешано колдовство, и...  
  
– Сэм, – Дин оборвал его, перекосившись от очередного приступа. – Сэм, это офигеть как ненормально. Мне больно. Как будто у меня член отвалится, если я с ним что-нибудь не сделаю.  
  
У Сэма расширились глаза.  
  
– Это... что, серьезно? Типа, против твоей воли?  
  
Дин застонал и еще раз пихнул себя между ног, на всякий случай, если его член и правда отваливается. Ощущение возникло до идиотизма приятное. Оно не должно было быть приятным.  
  
– Что-то в этом роде.  
  
Сэм присвистнул, наконец заинтригованный, и в тот же момент воздух в комнате колыхнулся, и откуда ни возьмись появился Кас.  
  
– Господитыбожемой, – бессвязно прошипел Дин, скрючившись пополам.  
  
Он плюхнулся на одну из кроватей и обхватил руками голову, упираясь локтями в колени. Визит их доброжелательного ангела – совершенно не то, что ему сейчас было нужно. А что нужно было, так это доза успокоительного. Или кончить так, чтобы мозги вынесло. Без разницы. Лишь бы все прекратилось.  
  
– Я думал, что к этому времени вы уже займетесь расследованием, – укоризненно сообщил Сэму сбитый с толку заминкой Кас.  
  
Сэм, поставив руки в бока, кивнул на Дина. Тот со вздохом поднял глаза.  
  
– Привет, Кас.  
  
Кас повернул голову.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
Дин очень, просто _очень_ сильно не хотел объяснять.  
  
– У него, ну, реакция. Мы пока не уверены – на что.  
  
Тело пронзила вспышка режущей боли. Держась за яйца, Дин перекатился на бок и выкрикнул:  
  
– Это ненормально!  
  
Все, о чем он мог думать – каким обалденным было то ощущение, наступившее после последней разрядки, и каким волнующим сейчас было давление от его собственных рук. Он почувствовал, как под ладонью дернулся член. Он был в двух секундах от того, чтобы вновь расстегнуть ширинку.  
  
– У него... – Сэм запнулся, тщательно подбирая слова. – У него проблемы с возбуждением. И, по-видимому, это больно.  
  
Дин выпустил в покрывало страдальческий стон.  
  
– Парни, вам нужно уйти. Я не... Я должен... Господи, вот отстой.  
  
– Может, я смогу помочь, – сказал Кас.  
  
Сэм ответил смешком, но член Дина почти подпрыгнул. И это было охренеть как больно. Каждая мышца пришла в напряжение от попыток Дина унять эту чертовщину, а боль все разрасталась. Он силой заставил себя выпрямиться и заметил, что дрожит всем телом.  
  
– Знаешь что, – заговорил Сэм, все еще чуточку улыбаясь и вдруг заторопившись к выходу. – Я позвоню миссис Уилер и перенесу встречу, а сам вернусь в музей. Может, какая-нибудь из вещей, на которые мы вчера смотрели, даст ключ к пониманию, гм, происходящего.  
  
Дин жалобно зарычал – одновременно из-за подъебки Сэма и от очередного приступа. Он весь покрылся испариной, чувствовал, как пот промочил насквозь свежую рубашку, как собирался на лбу. Ему было больно везде. Но, возможно, щепотка ангельской пыльцы решила бы эту проблему.  
  
Дверь номера закрылась за Сэмом, и Дин бросил на Каса несчастный взгляд.  
  
– Ты можешь расколдовать меня? – спросил он, хрипом раздирая пересохшее горло.  
  
Кас шагнул вперед, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, и прижал ко лбу Дина два пальца – прямо как раньше, вечность тому назад. Дин закрыл глаза в ожидании, когда через него промчится знакомое прохладное ощущение небесной силы.  
  
Ничего не произошло.  
  
– Мне жаль, Дин, – сказал Кас еще до того, как Дин успел решить, что ожидание подзатянулось. – Чем бы это ни было, оно мощное и крепко за тебя держится.  
  
Дину захотелось взвыть. Возможно, кстати, он так и сделал. Еще ему хотелось расстегнуть рубашку и выбраться из одежды, но, кажется, он больше не мог оторвать рук от паха. Он слишком поздно понял, что причиной являлось то, что уже какое-то время он массировал себя внизу ребром ладони. Ему было слишком приятно, чтобы найти в себе силы прекратить.  
  
– Блядь, – гаркнул Дин. – Кас, ты должен уйти. Мне... нужно кое-что сделать.  
  
Но Кас не сдвинулся с места.  
  
– Тебе нужна помощь, это очевидно. Я все еще мог бы ее оказать.  
  
Дин поднял на него голову. Внимательно посмотрел на ослабленный воротник и перекрученный галстук, на полные губы и растрепанные волосы. Все это давно сводило его с ума, но в последнее время особенно сильно – с момента, как Кас вернулся, – и Дин ничего не мог поделать с собой. Становилось только хуже, когда Кас смотрел на него, как сейчас, полным готовности и беспокойства взглядом. Голова пошла кругом. Яйца сжались, будто вот-вот собирались лопнуть.  
  
– Кас, ты только что предложил подрочить мне? – Дину пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы это произнести.  
  
Он приподнял одно веко ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Кас пожал плечами.  
  
– Если твое состояние не изменится, то рано или поздно ты не сможешь больше справляться с ним в одиночку. Ты умрешь от истощения или перенапряжения – смотря что наступит раньше.  
  
Слова имели смысл. Так далеко наперед свои перспективы Дин не продумал. Но когда он проверял последний раз, Кас все еще был ангельским девственником.  
  
– Вряд ли это очень тяжело, Дин, – добавил Кас.  
  
Его голос был приятным и ласкающим, волнующе низким. И пошло оно все к черту. За годы вместе они столько всего пережили впервые – первый человек, спасенный из Ада, первый ангел со свободной волей, первый побег из Чистилища. Так почему бы не дополнить список?  
  
И все же.  
  
– Не так я это себе представлял, – пробормотал Дин.  
  
Он редко разрешал себе думать о своих чувствах, но его тянуло к Касу с самого начала. Годами эта тяга оставалась всего лишь одной из множества вещей во внутренней эмоциональной коробке Дина, задвинутой им подальше и затолканной поглубже, к другим вещам, над которыми не стоило думать, от которых в долгосрочной перспективе возникло бы только больше проблем, и тому подобное.  
  
Но после Чистилища... что-то изменилось. Будто у коробки порвалось дно – дерьмо все вываливалось и вываливалось, а Дин пытался этому не мешать. Он пока не принялся разбираться в себе, но в планы входил такой пункт. Дин просто надеялся оттянуть как можно дальше тот момент, когда ему придется через это пройти.  
  
– Ага, ладно, – проговорил он громче. – Подойди.  
  
У него получилось оторвать от себя одну руку на время, которого хватило, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами в универсальном подзывающем жесте. Кас приблизился и, стянув с себя плащ, бросил его на соседнюю кровать. Дин был в полнейшем раздрае. Он попытался расстегнуть штаны, но боль и удовольствие кололи его так быстро и так безжалостно, что пальцы тряслись мелкой дрожью. Не говоря ни слова, Кас принял на себя всю инициативу, и в этот момент напугало Дина не то, что другой мужик сейчас дотронется до его члена, нет. Он переживал, что этим мужиком будет ангел, который, вероятно, ничего не знает о мастурбации и...  
  
– Бля, Господи, Кас. Не останавливайся.  
  
Дин упал на кровать в ту же секунду, как его коснулась рука Каса. Каждый перенапряженный мускул его тела сдался разом. Он, наверное, должен был чувствовать себя неловко – развалился на спине с оттопыренным членом, а Кас над ним склонился и держит в кулаке – но ему было наплевать. Прямо сейчас для него не существовало ничего, совершенно ничего, кроме обжигающе горячей волны возбуждения, волнующих прикосновений, идеальных и решительных движений руки. Матрас прогнулся. Дин уловил движение возле груди, открыл глаза и увидел, как Кас опускается на колени рядом с его ногами, свободной рукой ловко расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке и отводит борта в стороны. Это, вместе с ощущением скользящего по головке большого пальца, вытянуло из Дина несдержанный стон.  
  
А потом его бедра выгнулись, пальцы вцепились в простынь, и Дин кончил, пачкая свой открытый живот. Он вздернул подбородок и, стиснув зубы, дал пройти через себя невероятно восхитительному оргазму. Лицо Каса было последним, что он видел перед тем, как в глазах потемнело. Лицо с приоткрытым ртом и огромными голубыми глазами, прикованными к члену, который в это же время изливался на тело Дина.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Возможно, Дин потерял сознание. Или уснул. В любом случае, когда он снова открыл глаза и сел прямо, то способен был думать только об одном: еще раз, повторить еще раз. Тело уже активно соглашалось.  
  
– Да вы издеваетесь, – сказал он вслух, глядя на свои колени.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Дин отпрыгнул в сторону и только потом вспомнил, что это всего-навсего Кас. Тот сидел на краю второй кровати. Дин сверкнул на него глазами и рывком подтянул штаны.  
  
– Как будто хочу секса, – буркнул он, лишь отчасти об этом сожалея.  
  
Не то чтобы он врал, хотя и не представлял, как возможно хотеть еще после сильнейшего оргазма, который был у него только что. Но факт оставался фактом.  
  
– Тебе нужно?..  
  
Обрывки воспоминаний произошедшего промелькнули перед Дином яркой вспышкой, и знакомое жжение – сладкое и манящее – опять начало усиливаться. Он чуть ли не слюни пускал, а совесть в то же время ежилась от отвращения. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло, что можно возненавидеть желание заняться сексом, но – вуаля!  
  
– Думаю, у меня есть еще пара минут.  
  
Кас кивнул.  
  
– Дин. Ты вынужден это делать. Нет ничего постыдного в реакциях, которые ты не в силах контролировать.  
  
Вторую часть он произнес рассеянно, как будто на секунду мысленно отвлекся на что-то другое. И, похоже, озадачившись этим чем-то, он добавил:  
  
– У тебя нет выбора.  
  
С секунду Дин изучал Каса, не совсем уверенный, почему разговор принял такой поворот, и спрашивал себя, ничего ли он не упустил. Но потом Кас вроде как переключил внимание обратно на него и снова смотрел прямо в глаза, так что Дин решил, что будет разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления, так сказать.  
  
– Да, знаю. И это паршиво, поверь, но еще хуже от того, что мне тебя пришлось втянуть.  
  
– Мне кажется, мы с тобой проходили через ситуации похуже.  
  
Кас криво улыбнулся, а Дин в ответ рассмеялся громким непринужденным смехом. Правда, его радость быстро прервал приступ боли, и смех перешел в кашель.  
  
– Ай, бля.  
  
Дин чувствовал его, этот требовательный зов. Он звучал внутри Дина все громче.  
  
– Как быстро.  
  
Кас выпрямил спину, как по сигналу тревоги.  
  
– Желание вернулось?  
  
– Да, – прошипел Дин. – Это...  
  
Дышать стало нечем, и ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. Он зарылся пальцами в помятое покрывало в попытке удержать руки подальше от себя. Боль поднялась на новый уровень, но приятное жжение все же следовало за ней, манило.  
  
– Какого же хрена, – выплюнул Дин. – Теперь еще хуже. Кас, я не смогу...  
  
– Все в порядке, – сказал Кас.  
  
Он уже поднялся на ноги, но медлил в неуверенности:  
  
– Скажи, что тебе нужно.  
  
Дину нужно было сейчас же избавиться от штанов и чтобы голос Каса не звучал так сексуально. Обе вещи казались связанными, но у него не было времени над этим размышлять.  
  
– Смазка, – выдал он полушутя, стягивая джинсы до коленей. – Наверное, есть что-нибудь в... – но разлившаяся по телу волна чистого, разъедающего желания помешала ему закончить свою мысль. – Господи, неважно, просто подойди. Пожалуйста, подойди.  
  
Дин вцепился в Каса, поймал за запястье и потянул на себя. Он практически упирался спиной в изголовье кровати, но не обращал на это внимания, просто направил руку Каса себе между ног и обернул его пальцы вокруг своего члена. Угол был неудобным, и все же Дин продолжал вбиваться в кулак, неспособный остановиться, потому что боль отступала только под натиском удовольствия. Кас переместил свой вес и поменял точку опоры так, что они оказались лицом к лицу, и теперь у Дина был выбор – смотреть на руку Каса или ему в глаза. От того и другого накрывало одинаково.  
  
Времени на все ушло больше, чем в прошлый раз. Взвинченный до предела, Дин разразился чередой непристойных выражений, которые иной раз постыдился бы повторить вслух – так бывает, когда удовольствие становится умопомрачительным. Не переставая двигаться, он потянул Каса за шлевки на брюках и заставил ползком придвинуться навстречу. Он дал Касу устроиться у него между ног и снова оттолкнул, чтобы стянуть с него дурацкий пиджак, а потом поскреб ногтями по его открывшейся груди и резко дернул за галстук обратно.  
  
И в таком положении – Дин, обхватив бедра Каса ногами, сжимая в кулаке его галстук, а Кас, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе – Дина настиг оргазм. Обрушился на него тяжелой лавиной, накрыл с головой, и пока мир вокруг кувыркался, Кас продолжал скользить теплыми пальцами от кончика до основания.  
  
Когда все закончилось, картинка у Дина перед глазами странно потемнела и стала сужаться по краям. Ему казалось, что он тонет, но Дин пытался побороть это чувство и оставаться в сознании. Кас больше его не трогал, и оба дышали свободнее, но стоило немного отодвинуться друг от друга – и все вернулось. Искра влечения. Приятное жжение. Дин захныкал, почти жалея, что не дал себе отключиться.  
  
– Не уходи.  
  
Он крепче стиснул галстук и сцепил ноги, удерживая Каса рядом с собой, потому что одно, может, и закончилось, но другое только начиналось.  
  
– Останься, – умоляюще добавил он сквозь зубы после первого карательного разряда боли.  
  
Он просто хотел, чтобы все прекратилось. Ушло. Исчезло. Нахрен исчезло.  
  
– Я здесь, Дин, – прошептал Кас где-то над самым ухом, его рука мягко опустилась на прежнее место. – Я здесь.  
  
Дин кивнул. И они сделали это еще раз.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Они сделали это еще раз. И еще раз. Кас, похоже, ничего не имел против спермы на пальцах, или того, чтобы Дин хватался за его плечи, руки, одежду. Он оставался спокойным, двигался так, как указывал или показывал Дин, и ни разу не вздрогнул, не засмеялся и не пожаловался.  
  
Они продолжали.  
  
Если они слишком затягивали с перерывом – пределы «слишком» варьировались от тридцати секунд до пяти минут – Дину становилось больно. Если они ждали еще дольше – очень больно. Исключением были те случаи, когда Дин уходил в аут. Иногда он позволял себе, а иногда Кас его заставлял, чтобы тело отдохнуло от эндорфинов. В основном Дин делился с Касом всеми догадками о том, как и почему менялось его состояние (не то чтобы принцип действия сложно было понять). О чем он умалчивал, так это о том, что хорошее, теплое, светлое чувство разгоралось внутри него каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Каса или даже думал о нем. И если Дин игнорировал это чувство – вот тогда врывалась боль. Он даже вспомнил, что слышал о похожем эксперименте, что-то про собак и слюноотделение, а может быть – про крыс и еду. Сэм должен был знать.  
  
Кас уволок Дина в ванную, заставил умыться и выпить немного воды, а взамен подрочил ему прямо там, перед огромным зеркалом. Дин уперся руками в подставку под раковину, а Кас остался стоять за спиной, и поскольку иногда Дин бывал тем еще извращенцем, он смотрел на Каса, пока тот смотрел, как Дин кончает.  
  
Как только Дин вернулся в кровать, раздался стук в дверь, а следом – звук проворачивающегося в замке ключа. Дин резко подорвался, наваливаясь на дверь своим весом, и помешал ей открыться шире, чем на дюйм.  
  
– Дин?  
  
– Сэмми, ты НЕ станешь заходить, – произнес Дин с угрозой, прочно удерживая оборону.  
  
Из ванной, вытирая руки полотенцем, вышел Кас. На нем больше не было галстука, воротник был расстегнут, а рукава закатаны. Член Дина, разумеется, тоже оценил вид. Дин почувствовал, что снова краснеет с головы до ног.  
  
– О нет, поверь, мне и не хочется. Думал рассказать вам, что смог выяснить, но забыл свой телефон. Отпусти дверь, Дин. Я не буду открывать ее сильнее.  
  
Дин плюхнулся на кровать, которая считалась кроватью Сэма, и притянул на колени подушку, остро понимая, что без помощи Каса может не дотерпеть до конца разговора.  
  
– У тебя три минуты, Сэм.  
  
Кас наклонил голову в немом вопросе, но Дин бросил на дверь быстрый взгляд и помотал головой. Опустив полотенце, Кас пересек комнату и присел на краю кровати, сохраняя, однако, приличную дистанцию до Дина и, слава богу, не попадая в его прямой обзор.  
  
– В общем, я вернулся в музей, – сказал Сэм через щель в дверном проеме.  
  
– И?  
  
– И помнишь ту штуку, которую ты мне показывал, когда мы были в камере хранения, рог носорога?  
  
– Ну да, – с нажимом ответил Дин.  
  
Первые огоньки боли уже начали разгораться, заставляя его неловко ерзать под подушкой.  
  
– Ты хоть прочитал описание?  
  
– Я прочитал надпись «рог носорога».  
  
Он ясно представлял, как Сэм в этот момент закатил глаза.  
  
– Ну так вот, этот рог называется Рогом Сотни Оргазмов, – продолжил Сэм.  
  
Дин фыркнул.  
  
– Знаю, название отстойное, но суть в том, что он был частью древнего культа плодородия. Племена верили, что рог придавал им силу продержаться, ну, где-то сто подходов.  
  
У Дина подскочили брови. Он даже рискнул перекинуться взглядом с Касом.  
  
– Тогда почему работники музея не пытались перетрахать друг друга?  
  
– Потому что, – невозмутимо ответил Сэм, – хранители музея используют перчатки.  
  
– Сэм... – процедил Дин.  
  
Волны возбуждения размывали его способность сосредоточенно слушать. Он крепче вцепился в подушку, чтобы не дать волю рукам.  
  
– Важно другое. Чудодейственный носорожий афродизиак – это выдумки, но могу сказать точно, что, согласно культу, Рог Сотни Оргазмов не должен был действовать так, – объяснил Сэм. – В смысле, так быстро и, эм, болезненно. Еще он, ясное дело, не был запрограммирован ровно на сто раз. Все это ему досталось от проклятия.  
  
– Проклятия?! – вскрикнул Дин.  
  
Знакомый прилив неестественного наслаждения, сопровождаемый ушатом боли, привел в напряжение все его тело. Комната пошла кругом, Дин уцепился за соломинку реальности – проклятье. В этом был смысл. Проклятый объект, музей древних религиозных артефактов. Стоило догадаться, что дело добром не кончит. В обычном смысле, без подтекста.  
  
– Ладно, проклятие. Как это вышло?  
  
Он услышал, что Сэм взволнованно потоптался на месте.  
  
– В общем, слушай, этот рог принадлежит черному носорогу родом из...  
  
Кас дотронулся до плеча Дина, подсаживаясь ближе, и с выражением посмотрел на его руки, намертво сомкнутые на подушке. Дин прикусил губу. Внутри все кричало, он уже много часов не заставлял себя ждать, не пробовал сдерживаться так долго. Но у него получится. Еще можно было терпеть.  
  
– Сжатую версию, Сэмми.  
  
– А. Хорошо. Эм, злоупотребление Римско-католической церкви древними африканскими религиозными практиками? Поиски рецепта виагры викторианской эпохи.  
  
От похоти, отчаяния и смеха закружилась голова. Дин повалился на бок и фыркнул Касу в шею, хотя уже через мгновение перешел на задушенный стон.  
  
– Вот только в том, что касается продолжительности эффекта, результат получился обратным и по версии проклятья больше походит на пытку.  
  
– А то я не заметил, – проскрипел Дин.  
  
Кас опустил подбородок ему на голову и пробежал пальцами по волосам, успокаивая. Это лишь сильнее распалило пожиравший Дина огонь, но зато ненадолго притупило острую боль.  
  
– Ладно, – он сделал вдох. – Ладно, значит, ты говоришь, что мне нужно кончить сто раз. Утром было три, но я...  
  
Мысли давались с трудом. Слова давались с трудом.  
  
– Я не знаю, сколько сейчас.  
  
– Пятнадцать, – подсказал Кас.  
  
– Серьезно? – на секунду Дин оживился, испытав какую-то глупую гордость. – Хорошо, тогда... – арифметика тоже давалась с трудом. – Восемнадцать? Просто... Твою же мать.  
  
Он резко согнулся пополам и повалился прямо Касу на колени.  
  
– Дин? – позвал Сэм полным беспокойства голосом.  
  
Дин толкнулся в подушку. Бедра двигались уже без его согласия. Это больше не было просто чувством внутри него, это было чем-то физически ощутимым. Оно рвало его на куски. Оно было всем, о чем Дин мог думать. Удовольствие влилось в него снова, разбавляя боль. Дин ответил гортанным стоном.  
  
Сэм издал странный звук.  
  
– О боже, нет, проехали, я понял.  
  
– Сэм, это может затянуться на какое-то время, – сказал Кас терпеливо и рассудительно, будто не он сейчас смотрел, как Дин в разгаре спровоцированного проклятьем сексуального срыва натягивал подушку.  
  
– Ага, да, конечно. Обо мне не беспокойтесь, я разберусь. Я... Вы это, ну, занимайтесь Дином. Я еще раз все перепроверю.  
  
Кас нахмурился, и все же Дин дал ему подняться, хотя сам тут же нырнул на его место, еще хранившее тепло. В тумбочке между кроватями Кас нашел телефон Сэма и передал через приоткрытую дверь.  
  
– Мы свяжемся с тобой, когда все закончится.  
  
До Дина донеслись едва слышные слова благодарности и пожелания удачи.  
  
А потом Кас снова был рядом с ним, на кровати. Дин отбросил подушку и забрался к нему на колени.  
  
– Останови это, останови, останови, – бормотал он, зажмурив глаза и сжимая кулаки, пока Кас не притянул его ближе.  
  
Через какую-то секунду Дин почувствовал на себе уже смазанную ладонь.  
  
– Твоюмать, не останавливайся, – с облегчением выдохнул он и стал раскачиваться навстречу, трахая Каса в руку. – Больше не останавливайся.  
  
Довольно скоро он кончил, так и обвиснув всем телом на Касе. И, конечно же, сразу вырубился.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Придя в себя, Дин сел прямо, потер глаза и решил, что чувствует себя, пусть, не слишком приятно, но в целом почти нормально.  
  
Продлилось это недолго.  
  
– Девятнадцать, – послышался из-за спины голос Каса.  
  
Дин повернулся и увидел, что тот сидел в изголовье кровати, прислонившись к спинке и вытянув ноги.  
  
– Чувак, пожалуйста, не считай. Хотя бы не вслух.  
  
– Извини, – Кас повел плечом. – Не буду.  
  
Дин плюхнулся обратно и лениво подобрался к нему поближе. Новообретенное сверх-секс чутье начало покалывать, когда их плечи столкнулись. Дин безрадостно вздохнул:  
  
– Сто раз.  
  
– Перед нами трудная задача.  
  
Дин фыркнул. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, потом перевел на носки Каса. Не хотелось думать о медленно подступающих эйфорических воспоминаниях, о подлом внутреннем голоске, который нашептывал: «Еще, еще». Но не думать не получалось. Ему было здорово с Касом. Было здорово просто находиться рядом. Но Дин чувствовал себя жалко – он-то надеялся, что все почти закончилось, а теперь конца не проглядывалось даже на горизонте. Прошло уже несколько часов, и для Дина было загадкой, как его член до сих пор не отсох, хотя он подозревал, что без ангельского вмешательства тут не обошлось.  
  
– Ты не подумай, это все круто, но еще восемьдесят раз?  
  
Он передернулся и снова посмотрел на свои руки.  
  
– Не думаю, что смогу...  
  
– Дин, – перебил Кас, беря в ладони его лицо.  
  
Нос пощекотал соленый мускатный запах – руки Каса пахли сексом, пахли Дином.  
  
– Ты доверяешь мне?  
  
Дин поднял на него нахмуренный, почти рассерженный взгляд.  
  
– Как ты можешь такое спрашивать...  
  
Но Кас опять оборвал его и вдобавок помотал головой.  
  
– Просто ответь.  
  
Все перемешалось у Дина внутри, пока ободряющее да-хорошо-еще чувство тягалось со взыскательной трахнись-или-сдохни болью, но где-то среди этого беспорядка были его собственные эмоции. В чертовой коробке.  
  
– Ну да, да, – ответил он надломленным голосом. – Конечно, доверяю.  
  
Кас прижался к его лбу своим и положил руки ему за шею.  
  
– Тогда доверься мне и сейчас, а я помогу тебе с этим справиться, – сказал он. – Ты побеждал врагов намного сильнее.  
  
Дин знал, что Кас был прав, но водоворот ненасытного «хочу» глубоко посеял в нем сомнения. Он не мог утолить или перетерпеть свой голод, а если и пробовал, то платился за это. Проблема шла из тела, а не эмоций. Она была здесь и сейчас, и вгрызалась в то, что раньше Дин считал себе подвластным, кусками срывая его гордость и уверенность в себе. Но Кас верил в него, а он верил в Каса. Кас вытащил его из Ада. Значит, из этого тоже вытащит.  
  
Когда Дин кивнул, Кас без лишних слов занял место у него за спиной. Дин позволил ему взять контроль, обхватить себя ногами и обнять с боков. Кас прижал его ближе к своей груди, запустил короткие ногти в жесткие волоски на лобке и лишь затем достал до голой кожи. С ленивой медлительностью он погладил Дина по внутренней стороне раздвинутых ног, едва задевая тыльной стороной ладони его член и заставляя сбиваться с ритма его дыхание. Желание разбушевалось с новой силой. Дин инстинктивно качнул бедрами, произнеся на выдохе имя Каса, и откинул повернутую голову ему на шею. Пальцы сжались в кулаки, комкая покрывало. Он был готов умолять, но Кас не стал этого дожидаться, его теплые руки неторопливо легли на голодный член и сомкнулись в кольцо.  
  
– Господи, – Дин со стоном согнулся вперед, вжимаясь в кровать.  
  
– Вот так, – выпалил он, возвращаясь в нормальное положение. – Да, Кас, вот так.  
  
Сидеть неподвижно, пока Кас его ублажал, Дин просто не мог, поэтому то и дело тянулся за голову, чтобы потрогать лицо Каса или плечи, или погладить его по рукам. Когда в голове промелькнуло «экстаз», Дин знал, что это было самым точным определением его состояние, хоть и глупым. Он был в экстазе.  
  
На сей раз ощущения были другими. Не только из-за того, что Кас начал первым, или потому что не торопился и поддразнивал. Что-то еще изменилось, стало серьезнее. Это чувствовалось в воздухе, ощущалось в прикосновениях, слышалось в интонациях, с которыми Дин звал Каса. Еще утром он произносил это имя просто от сенсорной перегруженности своего тела или как предупреждающий сигнал надвигающегося оргазма. Но теперь, когда Дин повторял его, оно с каждым разом звучало чуть более жадно, чуть более непристойно.  
  
Кас проскользнул рукой к мошонке Дина, не прекращая оказывать неспешное ласковое внимание его члену, и Дин забыл, как дышать. Оставаться на месте вдруг стало невыносимо. Он подался вперед и крепко вцепился в приподнятые колени Каса – ну прямо капитан ебаного Энтерпрайза. Чувство было охренительным. От напряжения сводило зубы, а пальцы мертвенно белели. Он хотел приказать своему телу кончить, потребовать от него немедленного оргазма, велеть ему сбросить себя со скалы, на которой стоял.  
  
– Кас, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прошу, Кас.  
  
Это подействовало.  
  
С громким бесстыдным стоном Дин повалился назад. Кас накрыл его член ладонью, прижимая к животу, и смотрел, как покрывалась узорами кожа, а после этого... После этого Кас поцеловал его.  
  
Дин двадцатый раз кончал ему в руку, не прекращая стонать, и Кас все время был здесь, терпел это вместе с ним, а потом просто взял и накрыл губы Дина своими. Наклонил голову, запечатал его открытый рот – не для того, чтобы заглушить стон, а словно хотел втянуть этот звук в свои легкие, сохранить внутри себя эту секунду. Одного поцелуя хватило, чтобы сразу же после оргазма Дин снова возбудился. На мгновение их языки сошлись, но в следующий момент Кас выскользнул у Дина из-за спины, уронив его на подушки, и забрался сверху. Он поцеловал его шею, не отрываясь, продолжил спускаться ниже, по груди и животу. Он не выбирал специально на коже сухие места, но и не избегал других, забрызганных спермой. Дин согнул ноги в коленях, руками вцепился Касу в волосы и крепко зажмурился, прогоняя пелену из глаз, чтобы в этот раз продержаться как можно дольше. Он был совершенно уверен, что хотел продолжения так же сильно, как его заставляло хотеть ненавистное проклятье.  
  
Но Кас остановился перед тем как продолжить, словно ждал разрешения, подтверждения, что это приемлемо. Его губы застыли прямо над членом Дина, и никакого другого ответа, кроме «да», не могло быть. Разве что «блядь, да», которое и выпалил Дин. В следующее мгновение Кас опустил голову. Он заглотнул полутвердый член и держал во рту, пока тот не стал снова полным и крепким. По венам Дина растеклась раскаленная лава. Кас облизывал, втягивал, обсасывал, и Дину оставалось только хватать его за воротник, сгибать колени и слабо брыкаться под горячими нежными ласками его рта. И повторять имя, повторять умоляюще и благодарно «да, Кас», пока не кончил.  
  
Когда буря внутри улеглась, Дин потянулся за поцелуем. Кас едва успел стереть рукавом с подбородка след спермы, как Дин занял его рот своим языком. Решение начать раздевать Каса, вообще-то, нельзя было назвать принятым целиком осознанно, но Дин не стал себя останавливать. Его накрыло волной эйфории. Боли не было, потому что не было перерыва – с поцелуями и ласками Каса проклятье получало именно то, что хотело.  
  
Только когда Дин начал тереться о бедро Каса, его наконец осенило, что то, чем они занимались до сих пор, было сексом. Весьма односторонним, но все же. Секс. А теперь? Минет и обнаженка явно выходили за рамки обычного чувства помоги-другу-в-беде долга. Кас мог не... Ему не нужно было... Дин не знал, что так произойдет, не знал, что так могло произойти. Ничего из того – и этого – Кас не обязан был делать. Но сделал и продолжал делать. Ради Дина.  
  
Не выходя из кровати, они сообща избавили Каса от одежды, и Дин впервые заметил, что у Каса тоже стоял. Толстый покрасневший член уже готов был потечь смазкой. Его охватила паника, ведь ничего подобного Кас не должен был чувствовать. Но чувствовал. К нему.  
  
Дин удивленно вскрикнул, наполовину из-за того, что снова вжимался пахом Касу в бедро и мог чувствовать, как горячий и тяжелый член упирался ему в бок, а наполовину – от того, что понял. Он понял, что изменилось.  
  
Кас хотел этого, хотел его. Может быть, всегда.  
  
В другое время Дин бы сразу ему отсосал – ответная услуга, благодарность за все, что Кас для него сделал. Простая вежливость. Но сейчас Дин хотел этого. Именно он, сам, лично. Не по велению третьих сил. От одной только мысли у него разгонялся пульс. Но магия заставляла брать, а не отдавать, и Дин не мог бороться с ней, не мог остановиться, не мог надолго удержать концентрацию, поэтому он сказал:  
  
– Кас, трахни меня. Пожалуйста. Все получится. Обещаю, все...  
  
Он стиснул зубы – проклятье прожигало изнутри, требуя своего.  
  
– Я только так смогу тебе... Хочу, чтобы ты... Я хочу тебя, – последнее он произнес четко.  
  
Это было правдой, и он не сожалел о сказанном.  
  
Кас не стал спрашивать, точно ли Дин уверен, не замер от волнения и не выказал стеснения от недостатка опыта. Он лишь хрипло, с возбуждением, простонал – Дин почувствовал этот звук своей кожей на шее – сорвал с губ поцелуй и потянулся за смазкой.  
  
Дин кончил, пока мокрые пальцы Каса еще открывали его, а в пристальном взгляде распахнутых синих глаз ясно читалось преисполненное трепета восхищение, и было не до конца понятно, что из этого завело сильнее. Он убедил Каса не останавливаться, так что Кас продолжил, повторяя сбивчиво его имя, вводить руку глубже, растягивать Дина настолько, чтобы пальцы могли проходить свободно. Его лицо от напряжения прорезали морщинки. Дин дотянулся к нему, разгладил большим пальцем нахмуренный лоб, затем поцеловал его скулы, его брови, его нижнюю губу, и сказал, что готов.  
  
Вот так он и кончил, наконец, старым привычным способом, поджав колени к плечам, придерживая рукой хозяйство между ног и умоляя Каса не останавливаться – никогда больше.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Дин кончил на простынь и Касу на бедра. Он кончил, пока держал в кулаке оба их члена, и пока их держал Кас. Он кончил, ни разу к себе не коснувшись. Он кончил в ямочку у Каса на пояснице. Он кончил, когда Кас сказал ему кончить своим властным хриплым голосом. Он кончил в душе, едва держась на ногах. Он кончил, когда Кас был в нем. Один раз кончил, когда был внутри Каса. Иногда он кончал медленно, а иногда быстрым неожиданным выстрелом, но всегда сильно. Он не считал, сколько раз. Он кончал, то срываясь на мат, то прикусив губу и зарывшись носом Касу в шею. Он кончал, стоя на коленях. Он кончал, стоя у Каса между ног.  
  
И что бесило больше всего – каждый следующий раз становился лучшим сексом за всю его жизнь. Дин злился, что должен был благодарить за это свое проклятье. Но Кас просто переплетал тело Дина со своим – терпеливо, уверенно, охотно – и заставлял его кончить снова.  
  
Может быть, подумал Дин, они наверстывали упущенное время. Восполняли те сто раз, которые уже должны были это сделать. Сто раз за сколько – четыре, пять лет? А ведь могли бы. Запросто.  
  
Они продолжали снова и снова, и затем снова.  
  
Иногда Кас заставлял их останавливаться. Он силой укладывал Дина отдыхать и накрывал на это время смоченным в теплой воде покрывалом, или уговаривал принять душ. Он заставил его съесть пару злаковых батончиков Сэма и настоял на том, чтобы Дин пил больше воды. Они оба старались не подпускать боль. Удавалось не всегда, но Кас не извинялся, когда она настигала Дина, когда желание начинало кричать внутри него так истошно, что сковывало мышцы, хотя никогда целенаправленно не заставлял Дина ждать. Просто забирался на кровать, прямо в его личное пространство, и все повторялось по новой.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Мысли Дина превратились в кашу, если не в суп. От гормонального марафона в движениях прослеживалась деревянная неслаженность. Переизбыток дофамина словно пьянил Дина, не давал ясно видеть и, тем более, мыслить. Дин не помнил, в чем заключалась проблема, и была ли вообще какая-то проблема.  
  
Разведя руки, он прижался ладонями к прохладной штукатурке стены и потерся об нее щекой. Он стоял на коленях, Кас – под ним, перед ним, и его рот... его рот был таким классным. Слишком классным, слишком-слишком классным. Охуенным. У Дина тряслись бедра. Он попробовал подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Он уже хотел кончать, или еще нет? Он попробовал подумать. Горела лампа, так что, наверное, было поздно. Хотя Дин не мог сказать, насколько именно поздно, потому что не знал, как долго лампа стояла включенной. Но комнату заливал тепло-желтый свет. Было довольно светло. Дин опустил глаза и увидел, что Кас тоже смотрел на него. Он выглядел красиво на свету.  
  
Член Дина грузно висел в его кулаке прямо над красными-красными губами.  
  
– Давай, – зарычал Кас, наклоняясь ближе и делая круг языком. Когда головка снова утонула в его рте, Дин чуть не всхлипнул от интенсивности ощущений. Он не мог прекратить слепо тараниться бедрами вперед. В голове мелькнуло воспоминание, что очень важно было кончить, он толкнулся еще раз, второй, третий, а затем...  
  
– Бля, – и отстранился. – Бляблябля, Кас.  
  
Дин спустил Касу на грудь, кулаками и лбом прижимаясь к стене. Когда оргазменные судороги отпустили, он сполз вниз и повалился рядом с Касом. Бедра еще трясло.  
  
Он устал, все мышцы ломило, это было уже не забавно – если когда-то и казалось таковым – но Дин все еще чувствовал его: раскаленное желание, по-прежнему кипящее внутри. Оно жгло. Возможно, даже сильнее прежнего. Дин больше не хотел его чувствовать.  
  
Кас погладил его за ухом и поцеловал макушку.  
  
На его месте мог оказаться кто угодно, но Дин был рад, что не оказался. Дин был рад, что ему вернули Каса обратно. Кас подходил ему в самый раз. Кас был ему нужен, и не только на случай чрезвычайных секс-происшествий, а просто нужен. Дин всегда находил пугающим и непонятным, но очень лестным, что Кас повсюду за ним следовал, что выбрал его – пусть даже поначалу неосознанно, не сразу. Но потом – выбрал. Он выбрал именно Дина.  
  
И сейчас это было особенно здорово, потому что Дин нуждался в нем как никогда.  
  
Он обнял Каса за талию и отключился.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Вместе с сознанием вернулась боль. Она вонзилась резко и глубоко, разбилась на прозрачные осколки и пустилась рассекать ими тело изнутри. Дин наощупь нашел Каса и еще до того, как открыл глаза, стал целовать его и притягивать ближе. Боль оставалась отчетливым ярким пятном ощущений, но не помешала Дину начать умолять Каса взять его снова и не остановила от того, чтобы нетерпеливо взяться ему помогать. Он ожидал, что как только Кас войдет в него, напряжение и наслаждение поменяются с болью местами, но хотя удовольствие наступило (плотность и упругость собственный мышц, растянутых вокруг члена, ощущение веса и тепла Каса внутри себя – все это было невероятно охуительно), оно не вытеснило боль.  
  
– Ну же, Кас, – Дин требовательно укусил его за мочку уха. – Давай, ты должен вытрахать из меня эту поебень.  
  
От его слов Каса пробрала дрожь и подсказала Дину идею бороться с болью, концентрируя на Касе максимум внимания. С этой мыслью Дин поймал его за подбородок и резко вскинул бедра, чтобы почувствовать, чтобы заставить его почувствовать. Дин стонал ему в шею ободряющие призывы, ласкал губами его ключицу, сжимал пальцами его задницу – делал все, о чем только мог подумать, чтобы Касу было очень-очень хорошо. Возможно, он впервые раз за целый день продержался так долго.  
  
Он взял в руку свой член, твердый, как камень. Это было, конечно, круто, но так несправедливо. Боль по-прежнему била хлесткими ударами.  
  
– Боже, Кас. Боже, я хочу, чтобы он стоял на тебя, просто на тебя, – признался он.  
  
Честность не являлась побочным эффектом проклятия, просто Дин перестал сдерживать створки коробки. И, похоже, это действовало на Каса весьма недвусмысленным образом.  
  
– Хочу так же, – сбивчиво сказал Дин, сжимая кулак крепче. – Только не из-за какого-то ебучего проклятья. Будет лучше. Будет по-настоящему, – пообещал он, губами впечатывая слова в кожу Каса. – У меня на тебя встанет так крепко... вот так крепко.  
  
Он оторвал побелевшие пальцы Каса от простыни и обернул их вокруг своего члена, помогая им двигаться вверх и вниз по стволу. Кас навалился вперед, глубокими толчками складывая Дина пополам.  
  
Он выдохнул предупреждающее «Дин», но оргазм уже накрывал его. Пальцы сжались, бедра заходили коротко, быстро, яростно. Дин вскрикнул, потому что Кас задевал ту самую точку снова и снова... и было уже нельзя, было просто невозможно понять разницу между болью и удовольствием. Они синхронно прорезали его насквозь одинаково гладкими лезвиями, и Дин, наконец, тоже кончил, окунаясь в чувство легкости, прямо перед тем, как Кас размяк и в изнеможении рухнул на него.  
  
– Ловлю на слове, – сказал Кас, все еще с одышкой, и Дин кивнул, задержав дыхание от боли, которая так и не прошла.  
  
– Правильно делаешь.  
  
Кас довольно потерся о него носом и положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
– Дин, твое сердце. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Разумеется, Дин чувствовал. Его сердце готово было проломить ребра.  
  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он, убирая в сторону руку Каса.  
  
Он не был в порядке. Боль стала нетерпеливой, а еще он снова возбудился. Мучительно возбудился, если точнее.  
  
Кас отодвинулся и вышел из него; движение сопровождалось прекрасной мерзкой болью – Дин поджал губы, презирая себя за то, что смаковал ее. Кас лег на бок напротив него, дотянулся пальцами до головки члена и начал медленно поигрывать с венчиком, подготавливая к следующему раунду и не дожидаясь, пока Дин попросит. Дин вздрогнул. Он понимал, что Кас просто пытался сделать все возможное, чтобы сдержать приставучую боль, но на этот раз все было иначе. На этот раз...  
  
– Кас, какой счет?  
  
Кас поцеловал Дина в уголок подбородка, прихватил его губы своими, продолжая вырисовывать пальцем круги.  
  
– Девяносто шесть. Последний раз был девяносто пятым.  
  
Член Дина счастливо дернулся от получаемого внимания, но даже это чувство походило на удар ножа в позвоночник.  
  
– Твоюмать, как больно. Стой, стой, на секунду.  
  
Дин крепко схватил его запястье. Кас расширил глаза.  
  
– Я делаю тебе больно?  
  
– Нет, не ты.  
  
Кас прищурился.  
  
– Что не так?  
  
Он снова положил руку Дину на грудь, и Дин накрыл ее своей, заставляя большой палец грубо потереться об его сосок. От этого тоже было больно, но Дин не видел выбора.  
  
– Твое сердцебиение слишком быстрое. Скажи мне, что не так, Дин, – настойчиво повторил Кас, полностью переходя на тон ангела Господня.  
  
– Проклятие, оно как, я не знаю, путает хорошее с плохим. Все, от чего мне хорошо, кажется хорошим настолько, что становится больно. Все такое...  
  
Дин с опозданием понял, что он снова сжимал и тянул свой член, не мог себя остановить. Последние сколько-то часов запрограммировали в нем – в них обоих – что это единственное решение, что если получится достичь удовольствия, боль уйдет. Только теперь она не уходила. Теперь Дин не чувствовал разницы.  
  
Кас нахмурился и сел прямо, но Дин поймал его за руку, не позволяя отодвинуться слишком далеко.  
  
– Нет, нет, не уходи. Мне нужно больше, а не меньше. Дай мне больше, Кас. Я не могу ждать. Не могу. Убери это из меня. Давай, мы уже близко.  
  
Кас настороженно на него посмотрел. Дин практически видел, как кусочки складывались в его голове в законченную картину.  
  
– Довести тебя до оргазма с каждым разом становилось труднее. Занимало больше времени.  
  
Он дал Дину это переварить.  
  
– Будет нелегко.  
  
Дин передвинулся к нему, снова забрался на колени и крепко обнял.  
  
– Не думаю, что мы с тобой знаем, что значит «легко», – сказал он Касу.  
  
Они поцеловались, и Дин обнаружил с удивлением и облегчением, почти доводящим до слез, что хотя бы от поцелуев ему до сих пор было тепло и не больно.  
  
– Нам не привыкать к трудностям.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Существует большая разница между хорошей, приятной болью от пощипывания гиперчувствительного соска или быстрого шлепка по заднице и... этим. Такая боль на порядок превосходила душераздирающую агонию, с которой Дин уже успел познакомиться очень близко. Она не притупляла его чувства – напротив, каждый нерв оголился, будто с Дина содрали кожу. И все же, скользящая по руке ладонь, губы на шее, горячая твердость тел – все это было искренне восхитительным.  
  
Сознание Дина тонуло в эндорфинах. Без целебной силы ангельской благодати он, скорее всего, давно бы уже загнулся от сердечного приступа.  
  
Он был уже близко. Кас выкладывался на полную, задыхался под ним, прижимался, отрывисто повторял «да», «еще» и «Дин», заставляя простые слова звучать с непристойностью, которая не была в них заложена. Ушла целая вечность, чтобы подвести Дина к кульминации, но теперь он стоял на самом краю, оставалось только немного трения, только немного усилия, и...  
  
– Твоюмать.  
  
С гримасой на лице, в смятении комкая простынь и ритмично толкаясь Касу в бедро, Дин все-таки кончил. Он хотел сказать Касу, сказать, что... что-нибудь – что угодно. Слова, однако, не приходили, пока оргазм не схлынул, а пришедшие после оказались не теми, которые Дин искал.  
  
– Эта дрянь пытается меня убить, – произнес он, опуская голову Касу на плечо.  
  
– Да, пытается.  
  
Дин прыснул.  
  
– Да ладно, не приукрашивай.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Проклятие погрузило в Дина свои клыки, накачивало ядом его кровь, душило мысль, порыв. Дин держал язык за стиснутыми зубами, а слова – в себе, не считая случайно вырывавшихся ругательств. Хорошего сказать все равно было нечего. «Хочу» вышло из уравнения, осталось только «нужно», и единственным желанием Дина прямо сейчас было желание остановить боль.  
  
Они продолжили. А затем повторили еще раз.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Дин не мог держать себя прямо, не мог помогать, не мог сделать вообще ничего.  
  
– Дин, посмотри на меня, – Кас похлопал его по щеке. – Посмотри на меня. Это последний раз. Ты должны оставаться в сознании.  
  
Дин посмотрел, прямо ему в глаза. На это он, по крайней мере, еще был способен.  
  
– Почти закончили, Дин. Все пройдет. Просто не теряй сознания.  
  
– Не последний, – сказал он.  
  
– Последний, – стал успокаивать Кас. – Самый последний раз.  
  
Дин замотал головой. Кас не понимал.  
  
– Он будет не последним. Я хочу... мое «хочу», оно не пройдет, ясно?  
  
Кас нахмурил брови, и Дин добавил:  
  
– Я не перестану тебя хотеть.  
  
Он снова полубредил. Он потерял связь со «что», «когда» и «где». Последние несколько лет – последние несколько часов – стали размытым пятном. Секс, боль, Апокалипсис, Чистилище, очищение, наслаждение и Кас, всегда Кас. И нужно было сказать о важном. О том, что Кас должен узнать до того, как все закончится. До того, как Дин снова запрет это в себе.  
  
– Ты говорил, что у меня не было выбора, и это правда. Но если бы был, я бы выбрал тебя, понял? Ты давно меня выбрал, но я тоже выбрал тебя.  
  
Его мысли неслись по заволоченным болью воспоминаниям: пустые месяцы жизни без Каса, вихревой портал из Чистилища, «ты не можешь спасти всех» – урок, который Дин только начал усваивать, и то, как рушился его мир каждый раз, когда Кас подставлялся. Он любил и ненавидел каждое их мгновение.  
  
– Может... может ты не заметил, но я выбрал тебя.  
  
Взгляд Каса смягчился.  
  
– Я заметил, Дин.  
  
Он наклонился, чтобы дать Дину глубокий нежный поцелуй, и оперся лбом о его голову.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты выбрал меня. Проклятым или нет, – сказал он с усмешкой. – Теперь я могу сказать тебе то же самое.  
  
Дин фыркнул – вышло больно. Он тоже помнил тот разговор.  
  
– Ты мне нужен.  
  
– Я с тобой, Дин.  
  
Кас притянул его и еще раз поцеловал, а пальцами обхватил его член.  
  
Боль, потребность и экстаз прошли через Дина мощным потоком. Он зажмурил глаза и мысленно ухватился за этот поцелуй, это прикосновение к губам, этот язык, эту любовь. Внутри поднялась буря, когда Кас, уговаривая его тело пробудиться, свободной рукой скользнул вниз и легонько погладил средним пальцем горячий, растянутый сфинктер. На мгновение, пока он открывал Дина шире, другие движения прекратились. Дин услышал успокаивающий шепот и только потом понял, что его трясло в конвульсиях.  
  
Кас наклонился, медленно обвел скользким пальцем кольцо мышц и чувствительную кожу вокруг него, точно зная, как вызвать в теле Дина нужную реакцию, заставить извиваться и вздрагивать от дразнящих прикосновений. Вспышки пронзающей боли чередовались с ощущением «блядь, хорошо», и уже вскоре Дин умолял.  
  
– Ну, ну, – он качнул бедрами в попытке вынудить Каса погрузить в него палец.  
  
И Кас уступил.  
  
Дин схватился за его плечи, ногтями вцепился в кожу. Боль свирепствовала, нервы накалились. Кулаком, сжимавшим член, пальцами, входившими быстро и глубоко, Кас подталкивал Дина все ближе и ближе к краю. Дин чувствовал, как проклятие сопротивлялось. Неожиданно мощной лавиной на него обрушилось удовольствие. Дин простонал, вдруг захотев больше, еще больше, ненасытно желая, чтобы Кас не останавливался, чтобы это не заканчивалось, вообще никогда. Стоны перешли в тихий скулеж, потому что Дин должен был, должен был с этим покончить, но он не... как мог он...  
  
– Я с тобой, Дин, – голос Каса прозвучал совсем близко, страстный и резкий. – Доверься мне.  
  
Дин почти запаниковал, когда Кас начал отодвигаться, но пытался верить, очень пытался. В награду за терпение его член окружила обжигающая влажность горячего рта. Стало лучше. Стало превосходно. Проклятие разошлось.  
  
– О, Боже. Блядь.  
  
Дин вскинул бедра, схватил Каса за волосы, стараясь не забывать дышать. Он боролся. Умелыми пальцами Кас доставал до искрившей точки внутри Дина. Втянув щеки, всасывал его ноющий член. Дин таял и разливался под ласками. Он отдавался Касу во всех возможных смыслах.  
  
Нахуй проклятие. Нахуй боль. Вообще все нахуй. Эта жажда – подделка. Это желание – ненастоящее. Оно не принадлежало Дину и не являлось его частью. У Дина было то, чего он хотел в сто раз сильнее. У Дина был Кас.  
  
Он почувствовал, как приближался к пику, как тиски удовольствия-боли сдавили его последний раз. Он закричал, заорал сплошным матом, кончая так сильно, что, когда сомкнулась стальная хватка проклятия, его на мгновение ослепило.  
  
Он кончал до истощения, до жжения в мышцах и спазмов в теле.  
  
Он кончал, пока не осталось совсем ничего – ни нужды, ни желания, ни боли. Никакого принуждения.  
  
Он кончал, пока все не прошло, пока не замедлилось биение его сердца, а дыхание не выровнялось.  
  
Он кончал, пока Кас целовал его и повторял, что они справились.  
  
  
— — — — —  
  
Поцелуй был нежным, хотя к нему примешалось покалывание щетины, которого Дин не замечал раньше. Он улыбнулся своему наблюдению в перерыве между другими короткими и быстрыми поцелуями – из тех, что происходят с редким вмешательством кончика языка.  
  
Он уже принял душ, оделся и как раз собирался выходить. Собирался, честное слово. Но Кас поймал его губы своими, сорвал с них протяжный стон, и Дин, пальцем подцепив поясную петлю на его брюках, снова притянул друг к другу их тела, чтобы погрузиться в ощущения. Было здорово хотеть этого по-настоящему.  
  
– Эй! – голос Сэма заставил их неохотно оторваться.  
  
Дин выглянул через плечо Каса и посмотрел на брата.  
  
– Мы выдвигаемся или как? – с порога спросил Сэм, кивая головой в сторону стоянки.  
  
Дин обменялся с Касом быстрым взглядом и закатил глаза. Кас в ответ снисходительно улыбнулся, и за это одно Дин поцеловал его еще раз, а потом поднял свою тушу с кровати и направился вслед за Сэмом. Кас вышел из комнаты сразу за ним.  
  
– Ты как, на своих долетишь, или?.. – Дин указал большим пальцем на Импалу.  
  
На мгновение вид Каса, стоявшего перед ним во всей своей ангельской охуенности и щурившегося от солнечного света, заставил глаза Дина остекленеть.  
  
Ну да, он по уши влюблен, подумаешь.  
  
– Я встречу тебя на месте, – сказал Кас.  
  
– Да. Да, хорошо. Мы едем в...  
  
Дин не смог вспомнить и, по правде говоря, даже не был уверен, что знал. Он окликнул через плечо:  
  
– Эй, Сэмми, куда мы едем?  
  
– Топика, – отозвался Сэм, по пояс утонувший в салоне в поиске чего-то.  
  
– Топика, – с улыбкой повторил Дин Касу.  
  
Он словно вернулся в свои пятнадцать и договаривался о первом в жизни свидании.  
  
– Там и увидимся.  
  
Делая шаг навстречу, Дин усмехнулся шире.  
  
– Ловлю на слове.  
  
– Правильно делаешь.  
  
На этот раз Кас поцеловал Дина напористо, словно для того, чтобы напомнить ему обо всех прошлых непристойных обещаниях, а после этого упорхнул, оставив его покрасневшим и преисполненным желания – в хорошем смысле. Дин развернулся с мечтательным взглядом, который, встретившись с раздражающе проницательной ухмылкой Сэма, быстро сменился недобрым прищуром. Он поднял свою сумку, готовый засунуть ее в багажник, но глаза зацепились за что-то новое, и он остановился.  
  
– Это то, о чем я думаю?  
  
Он указал на контейнер, похожий на старый металлический ящик для рыболовных снастей, выкрашенный в черный и разрисованный белыми сигилами.  
  
– Да, шкатулка для проклятых предметов, – ответил Сэм.  
  
– И она просто завалялась у нас в вещах?  
  
– Нет, эту я сделал сам.  
  
Дин посмотрел на брата и сердцем ощутил внезапную глупую гордость.  
  
– Ее сделал ты?  
  
– У меня был выходной.  
  
Сэм пожал плечами, широко открыв дверь с пассажирской стороны, и опустил уголки рта, будто речь шла о пустяковом деле. Дин засмеялся.  
  
– В любом случае, нам пока неизвестно, как уничтожить рог, вот я и решил, что такой вариант ничем не хуже.  
  
– Стой, хочешь сказать, ты уже стащил ту носорожью фиговину? Она внутри?  
  
– Ты был занят очень долго, Дин, – Сэм нырнул на сиденье.  
  
Сумку с вещами Дин закинул в другой угол багажника. Не то чтобы он не доверял работе, сделанной Сэмом, просто... Его передернуло.  
  
Сто оргазмов, подумал Дин, бросая на ящик  последний взгляд. Он вспомнил смех Каса и его руки, ощущение надежности и уверенности от его присутствия рядом.  
  
Сотня? Они дойдут до тысячи.  
  
Он захлопнул багажник.

  
  
— конец — 


End file.
